The Sacrificial Lamb
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: By way of a cruel bet, Atem decides to see how far he can get with the innocent little teen, so-called Yugi Mouto. But what happens when things change and Atem finds himself second-guessing the bet in favor of his own feelings? -- AU
1. Day 1: Hook, line and sinker

**A/N:** Here's Ch1 of a Story I've been working on for quite a while lol. Hope you guys like it. =D

**Warnings:** Yaoi, AU and Yami is slightly OOC (I know, I know; I'm a hyopcrite right? Sue me. lol. But in my defense, it was the only way the story would have worked.)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the YGO characters. Unfortunately. . .

* * *

Yugi Mouto smiled as he greeted yet another one of his admirers in the hall. He was by no means the most popular boy in school, but he was certainly rather well-known.

Exiting the school and walking out into the grounds, Yugi smiled as he saw his friends in their usual spot. He walked over and sat down, immediately striking up a conversation with them.

At a table nearby, three people sat, observing their surroundings as usual. Two of the male teens were playing cards while the other sat atop the table with his arms crossed, a supreme bored expression on his face as usual.

"Why do you bother Bakura?" Seto Kaiba drawled matter-of-factly. "You always loose."

"Shut-it." The the White-haired teen growled, ignoring the fact that he actually was loosing against his partner.

Atem layed down another card.

"I win again." He said calmly.

Bakura threw his cards on the table and growled in annoyance. He then looked around and his eyes fell on the table Yugi and his friends were sitting at.

"Look at those dweebs. I bet none of 'em have ever been laid in their lives."

Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you have to be so crude in everything you say?" He said irritably. But despite this thought, he he couldn't help add; "Though you're probably right."

Atem lazily looked over at the table as well and looked over the entire group individually. He, however made no comment.

"And then there's Yugi." Bakura drawled with a smirk and a slight edge of amusement to his voice. "That cutesy little pip-squeak. How the hell did he get so popular? He's such a tool!"

"I always wonder the same thing." Seto added with a frown.

Atem's eyes fell on the object of topic but still he remained silent.

Eventually another smirk played across Bakura's lips and he looked over at Atem with an evil glint in his eye.

"I bet he'd make one helluva Sacrificial Lamb."

Seto's eyes widened for a moment before looking at Bakura.

"That's just cruel." He said, though his tone suggested that the idea was positively the best thing he'd ever heard.

"Too easy." Atem finally said, picking up the cards and shuffling them in his hands.

Bakura's sadistic grin widened.

"Think so? How about we make a little wager. If you can manage to pull it off, I'll give you my '69 Camaro."

Atem snorted in amusement.

"I don't want your bucket of bolts." He said dryly. But after a moment or two he spoke again. "But I'll take that bet anyway. By the end of the night, I'll have sacrificed Yugi Mouto."

Atem dealt himself and Bakura out a hand each, brushing the thought from his mind as if they'd merely been deciding what to do with their weekend.

Bakura and Seto looked at each other with smirks.

"This should be interesting." Seto said with amusement.

The sound of the bell signaled the end of lunch and Yugi walked off with his friends as they headed into the school. However, the sound of someone calling his name made him pause in his step and turn curiously to see who the voice belonged to. He almost fainted when he saw Atem walking towards him with the most suave smile he'd ever seen.

"Afternoon Yugi." Atem said softly once he'd reached him. Yugi swallowed hard.

"A-afternoon Atem. . " Yugi stuttered, mentally slapping himself for doing so.

"I wonder if you'd like to accompany me to the club tonight?"

Yugi blinked at Atem, unsure if he'd heard right.

"Excuse me? . . Y-you mean. . . l-like a. . a d-date?"

Atem gave Yugi another suave smile and reached down to trace his thumb along Yugi's jaw-bone, causing the small teen to shiver and flush brightly.

"Of course I mean a date." Atem answered softly. "That's not a problem is it?"

"N-No." Yugi stammered helplessly. "I'd. . . love to."

Atem smiled again.

"Excellent."

He then leaned down and pressed his lips against Yugi's ear.

"I'll pick you up at nine." He whispered.

Yugi shivered again as Yami's hot breath brushed his ear and he felt like his entire face was on fire. Before he could respond however, Yugi heard his friends calling to him form the school entrance and turned to look over his shoulder at them.

"C-coming!" He shouted back, still feeling a little flustered. He looked back at Yami, gave him a shy smile, then turned and took off for his friends.

Atem starred after Yugi as he ran up to the group.

"Look at them!" Said Bakura whom, along with Seto, had just appeared along side Atem. "Pathetic!"

The three watched the group as Yugi obviously told them what had been said. They looked back at the three and Yugi threw Atem a small smile and shy wave, sending Bakura into a fit of snorting laughter while Seto chuckled cruelly. Atem however gave Yugi another small, suave smile and a wink. Yugi blushed again but the others, save Joey all spoke to him and seemed happy for him -- the blonde seemed a little skeptical about the whole arrangement.

Once the group were away, and Bakura and Seto had finally calmed down, Atem walked towards the school, his two friends following beside him.

"As I said." Atem said in a bored tone. "Too easy."

* * *

Yugi stood nervously in front of his mirror, contemplating if what he was wearing was appropriate or not. He was nervous about his date with the most popular boy in school and it didn't help that the older teen had been giving him odd,  
teasing glances and touches every time they passed in the hall or caught a glimpse of each other through-out the day. Though. . . it had been a little hard to ignore the many various whispers such actions caused.

_"Looks like Atem's found a new play toy."_

_"Oh, he's managed to ensnare another one. Poor thing."_

_"That Atem, such the little flirt." _

_"What a player."_

_"Eh, he'll be finished with the little twerp soon enough."_

Yugi shook these thoughts and voices out of his head. He wasn't about to let them ruin his night.

Bright amethyst eyes flickered to his bedroom door when he heard the loud, curt knock from downstairs. Nervously reaching up to pull at the collar of his shirt, Yugi took a deep breath and left his room.

Atem turned towards the door when he heard it open. Looking the smaller teen up and down, he smiled in approval.

_"The kid cleans up good."_ He thought with a smirk.

Yugi was wearing a pair of tight-fitting, black denims and a dark purple button down over a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his torso nicely. His sleeves were casually rolled up to the elbow. The smaller boy's hand ran nervously through his natural violet spikes as he tried his best to look Atem in the eye.

"Ready?" Atem asked softly. Yugi nodded and the elder teen smiled and held out his arm. "Alright, let's go."

Yugi took Atem's arm with a shaky hand and allowed himself to be lead away to the big black car in the driveway. Atem opened Yugi's door for him and waited for him to get in before closing it and walking around to the driver's side.

Crimson eyes glanced out the corner of his view as Atem watched Yugi watching him. He had to resist a smirk as the younger teen blushed while taking in Atem's appearance -- the exact effect the handsome young man had been going for.

Atem was wearing form-fitting, faded black denims, and a tight, white sleeveless shirt. On his feet was a pair of black leather boots and on his right wrist was a big, thick silver chain that matched the one around his neck.

"See something you like?" Atem asked teasingly, this caused Yugi's face to turn rose red and he quickly looked away from Atem. Said teen couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Finally the car stopped at a huge building and Atem once again got out and walked around to Yugi's side to open his door.

On their way into the club, Atem was greeted and addressed on all sides, but the elder teen merely nodded in acknowledgement or occasionally gave a small, charming smile, causing some people to swoon over the sight.

_"Gee. . . I knew he was popular, but. . ."_

Yugi frowned as he watched Atem brush off the attention, reminding him of celebrities he saw on TV, too busy or thought themselves too much to take the time to acknowledge their fans.

As if hearing his thoughts, Atem looked down at Yugi and moved his hands from the small of his date's back to slip it into his hand. This shocked the smaller teen and Atem gave Yugi a charming smile when he looked up at him. He then leaned down and whispered into Yugi's ear as they entered the club.

"Your my date tonight." He whispered softly, as if answering Yugi's concerns. "Tonight my attention will be souly on you."

Yugi felt his stomach to flip-flops and thought he was going to be sick. Yet. . the feeling wasn't totally unwelcome.

Giving Yugi's hand a gentle squeeze, Atem lead him along the club and immediately onto the dance floor.

"I-I. . I'm really not a very good dancer. ." Yugi stammered and Atem turned to face him.

"You don't have to be." Atem assured him. "Just follow the music."

Yugi swallowed hard as Atem placed his hands on his hips, and he nearly fainted when Atem pulled him close to his body and began a slow, hypnotic jive.

It took Yugi a while to get over his shock and nervousness, but once he'd realized that what Atem was doing really wasn't that hard, he loosened up and reached his hands up to place on Atem's neck -- seeing as that was as far as he could reach.

Seeing that Yugi had finally relaxed, Atem looked up at the dj. It took a while for the guy at the turn-tables to notice him, but when he did, he grinned wide, noting both Atem and his date. The dj's eyes flicked upwards for a moment and Atem gave a small, single nod. The grin on the dj's face widened and he returned to his control board to work his magic.

Yugi gave Atem an odd look when he met his gaze again.

"What was that all about?" He asked curiously. Atem leaned down into his face and Yugi's eyes widened a little.

"Just something between old friends." He said suavely. Yugi swallowed again as he starred into Atem's deep, crimson eyes.

The song changed and so did the atmosphere. Fog leaked out of the walls and the lights above began to do a sort of dance all their own. Yugi gasped at the change and looked around at the now surreal scene before him. Everything seemed to alternate between slow motion and fast-pace; first slow, then a moment of fast and back to slow again. Between the lights and the fog, Yugi could no longer see faces, all he could see were dark, silhouetted shapes.

Finally looking back at Atem again, Yugi immediately gasped. Atem's face was a mixture of light and shadow, alternating with the change of lights. If Atem's moves were hypnotic before, they were just plain maddening now. Starring up at the elder teen, Yugi felt like the two were a snake and it's charmer -- and Yugi was the snake.

Soon enough, through a combination of the atmosphere, his own moves, and Yugi's obvious attraction to him, Atem easily managed to ensnare the younger boy with little to no effort. The hardest part was already over, now all he had to to was complete the job.

Atem moved in close to Yugi instead of pulling the boy to him, to give the younger teen the hope that would destroy him.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Atem said huskily. Yugi's face flushed all over again.

"I. . well, I didn't know I could . . ."

Atem leaned down to press a feathery kiss to Yugi's neck, making his stomach knot and his heart pound mercilessly.

"Well, looks like you were wrong."

Yugi bit down hard on the side of his lip as Atem's hands slid from his hips to Yugi's lower back, pressing their bodies impossibly close. Yugi's own hands were trapped against Atem's body and his face was now adjacent to Atem's. He felt his entire body heating up and waves of some foreign emotion crashed through his entire body as Atem continued to move against him, including the small teen in everything he did.

Soon enough, Yugi's eyes slid close and his hands slid around Atem's neck, now accessible due to the way the young man was slightly leaned down.

Yugi's head unconsciously lolled back, exposing the tender flash of his throat and Atem couldn't help but smirk. Was anything a challenge for him anymore? Leaning down again, Atem pressed another kiss to Yugi's neck, a little more forcefully then the last, causing a small vibration to rumble through his lips. Atem smiled against the no doubt untouched flesh and pressed his lips firmly, gently sucking and giving the salty skin tiny, teasing licks as Yugi's tiny fingers tantalizingly tangled into his long, crimson locks.

Looking up at Yugi, Atem smiled against the skin as he noted the closed eyelids and bright white teeth nipping the rosy flesh of Yugi's lips. A strange sensation shot through Atem and he suddenly got the urge to replace those teeth with his own. He wanted to kiss and nibble Yugi's lips for him, cause that blissful vibration to take Yugi over once more. He wanted-

Atem pulled back from Yugi's neck with a start as he realized where his thoughts were going.

_"Damnit! This is getting risky! I've got to get out of here before I blow everything!"_

Yugi's eyes slid open half-mast and he looked up at Atem with glossy eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice husky this time.

Atem mentally cursed again as the same sensation once more shot through him. It wouldn't be hard, he wouldn't be ruining anything, not really. He could use the excuse that it was all part of the plan, get his fill, get it out of his system and move on. All he had to do was lean down. . . capture those perfect, rosy lips and-

Clenching his teeth for a moment, Atem forced a suave smile and leaned down as close as he dared into Yugi's face without being tempted.

"I appologize, Yugi." He whispered hungrily. "It seems you've worn me out. . . "

Yugi looked a little disappointed but gave Atem a smile nonetheless.

"We could go somewhere else."

Atem almost laughed out loud. Yugi was doing all the work for him.

"You don't mind?" He asked in a fake-sheepish tone. Yugi smiled again and shook his head.

"Of course not. If you're tired, I don't want to keep you here."

Atem produced his most winning smile and Yugi again felt his stomach flop sickeningly.

"Thank you Yugi. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Yugi returned the smile as best he could, his shy demeanor returning now that he'd been taken from his blissful trance.

Atem took Yugi's hand, lifted it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to the back and lead the small teen out of the club.

* * *

Yugi's eyes widened in horror and he unconsciously hugged the person next to him tightly, just as Atem had meant him to.

Atem smirked down at the boy and protectively wrapped his arms around him, feeling Yugi relax slightly under his touch.

It had been a little hard to convince Yugi to come home with him, but once he'd poured on a little extra charm, just like all night, Yugi melted like hot butter.

About half-way into the movie, Atem found himself growing weary and bored of the whole thing and wanted to get it all over with. His hands slipped from Yugi's side down to his thigh.

Yugi's eyes flickered to the hand placed so intimately, but when it didn't move, they flickered back to the movie. Moments later, Atem's hand began a slow, caressing movement and Yugi's eyes again flickered to the hand on his thigh. There they lingered as Atem's hand moved from the top of Yugi's thigh to the bottom, then back up again and slowly began to move a little inside. Yugi tensed and when Atem drew dangerously close to something he didn't like, Yugi stopped him.

"I-I'm sorry Atem . ." He said softly, removing Atem's hand from his legs. "I'm. . . not really ready for. . . "

Atem resisted a frustrated sigh and forced a warm, false-guilty expression instead.

"I'm sorry Yugi," He apologised. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Yugi looked Atem over a few moments, decided he was telling the truth, and returned his smile.

"It's alright. . . I'm sure you're used to people who are more. . . willing to give you what you want."

This caught Atem by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Yugi looked away from him and fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

"Well. . . I just thought it was kind of odd that you asked me on a date, that's all. I mean, I was really happy of course, but I . . . well, I'm not really your usual type am I?"

Atem blinked at Yugi for a moment, slightly stunned. Eventually he placed a finger under the boy's chin and gently lifted it so he was looking into his face.

"I don't have a type." He whispered gently. "Either I like someone or I don't. And I like you Yugi."

Atem immediately cursed colorfully in his head as a voice inside laughed and mocked him for the near-sincerity in those words, and the fact that he'd said it. There were so many things he could have said;

_"Well, no, but I asked you on a date didn't I?"_

_"No, you're not, but that's OK."_

_"That's true, but you should think yourself lucky."_

Any of those things and more would have sufficed for a good answer, but instead Atem had said something that was totally against the book, against his own rules, against what he normally said and did -- he'd said something partly true.

Yugi blinked up at Atem like he'd just spilled his heart to him.

"Really?" He whispered.

Atem knew that look. It was exactly the look he'd been waiting for. Oh well, so maybe he'd slipped up and maybe he hadn't gotten there the way he'd planned, but he'd quite obviously gotten there. Now that he knew what Yugi wanted and expected, Atem figured he might as well go ahead and give him what he wanted. Whatever works right?

Atem gave Yugi the warmest and most heart-sickening look he could muster.

"Really." He whispered softly. And to Yugi's utter delight, Atem placed his hands on the sides of Yugi's face and leaned down to press their lips firmly together.

Instantly, Yugi felt his insides melt. He closed his eyes and slipped his arms around Atem's neck, getting up onto his knees to reach better.

With a great deal of effort, Atem kissed Yugi as softly and tenderly as he could manage. It wasn't the type of kisses he was used to and it was very hard for him to keep the gesture intimate and gentle.

Finally, when it seemed like Yugi was completely engulfed in him, Atem shifted his position so he was fully facing Yugi, then removed his hands from Yugi's face and slipped them around his waist, pulling the smaller teen down with him as he layed back on the couch.

Yugi was too involved with Atem to really bother to notice the shift, but he did notice when Atem's hands suddenly appeared on his bottom and gave it a gentle squeeze. To Atem's surprise however, Yugi didn't protest. Experimentally, Atem's hands caressed the back of Yugi's legs, down his thighs and slowed in their movement as they slipped between Yugi's legs into the center. Again Yugi didn't protest and Atem couldn't help but smile against the soft lips pressed to his own.

_"How much easier can he make it for me?" _Atem thought smugly, admittedly a little disappointed from the lack of a challenge.

Atem had just moved his hands to the front of Yugi's jeans and managed to get them undone when a loud knock sounded at his front door. He ignored it and slipped his hands inside Yugi's jeans, slowly slipping them down over his hips.

The knock sounded again.

Again Atem ignored the distraction and this time slipped his thumbs inside Yugi's boxers to caress the sensitive creases on his hips. He smiled upon feeling the younger boy's face heat up while his body shivered with anticipation.

The third time the knock sounded at the door, Yugi pulled away from Atem with glazed eyes.

"Sh-shouldn't you get that?" He asked, panting slightly.

"It's not important." Atem answered seductively, pulling Yugi back down to kiss him again.

Yugi moaned lightly and wrapped his arms tighter around Atem as the older teen's hands slipped further down.

There was a long silence as the movie had finally gone off and the knocking at the door had ceased. Atem sighed lightly in relief, something Yugi obviously took to mean something else as he pressed himself closer to Atem and deepened the kiss. This was the breaking point for Atem because then and there he decided that if he was going to do this, he might as well have fun too.

Atem pulled Yugi as tight to him as possible and gently squeezed the flesh under his fingers, causing Yugi to release a deep, throaty moan.

--KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK--

Atem growled in frustration and Yugi pulled away from him again, this time a little more reluctantly.

"They sound pretty persistent." He said huskily. "You really should answer it . . it could be important."

Atem took a deep breath to calm himself and sat up, causing Yugi to follow suit. He gave the smaller teen another gentle squeeze as if suggesting what was to come when he came back. Yugi moaned lightly again as his face heated up once more, this time in a mixture of something more then embarrassment

"I'll be right back." Atem answered lowly, and all Yugi could do was nod.

Atem smiled at Yugi, but it faded from his face as he stood up and turned away in direction of his front door.

_"Better be the damn Price of Egypt!"_ He thought angrily. _"So help me, if that's who I think it is. . ."_

Atem answered his door and immediately his face darkened.

"I knew it!" He hissed angrily, glaring at Bakura and Seto before him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Bakura smirked.

"Did you do it?!" He blurted excitedly. Atem glared at him.

"I was just about to-"

Seto's eyes widened slightly and Atem turned to see Yugi standing before him looking a little tousled.

"About to finish a movie with Yugi." Atem finished quickly, turning a sexy look on the shorter teen. "So, if you'll excuse us-"

"It's alright." Yugi interrupted. "The movie is over."

Yugi blushed at this statement.

"Remember?"

"Yes. But you don't have to leave, Bakura and Seto were just leaving. Why don't you stay?"

Yugi blushed heavier under Atem's stare but stepped away from him nonetheless.

"No, thank you, I really should be going. . . thank you so much for the night Atem. It was. . . fun."

Atem turned to give Bakura and Seto a scathing glare, then turned back to Yugi with a warm smile.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Your welcome. Goodnight Yugi."

Atem leaned down expectantly but looking out the corner of his eye at Bakura and Seto, Yugi merely leaned ahead and gave Atem a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Bakura and Seto to snicker.

"Goodnight." He replied shyly before turning to desend Atem's front steps.

Atem, ignoring his two so-called friends, reached out to take Yugi's hand and pull him back to press a quick kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Goodnight." He said again.

Yugi's face heated up more then ever as he blinked at Atem, gave him one more shy smile and finally left.

As soon as Yugi was out of earshot, Bakura and Seto burst into laughter.

"Loosing your touch Atem?" Bakura snickered.

"Whatever happened to 'By the end of the night, I'll have sacrificed Yugi Mouto'." Seto mocked in amusement.

"I'd have done it if you two hadn't shown up!" Atem growled angrily.

"Is that so?" Bakura snickered. "I somehow doubt that."

"Oh, I don't know." Seto added with a smirk. "The little twerp did look pretty roughed up."

Atem growled at the two, a vein beginning to throb in his forehead.

"By Monday morning, I'll have slept with Yugi Mouto and he'll have been the biggest sacrifice ever given!"

With that said, Atem grabbed hold of the door and slammed it in his friend's faces.


	2. Day 2: A change of heart

**A/N:** Here's the next one guys, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**I do not, sadly, own any of the YuGiOh characters.

* * *

Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes as she slowly shuffled to the front door. Upon hearing the same curt knock again he cupped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm co-coming!" He half-yelled, half-yawned.

On his way past the kitchen, Yugi glanced in and noted the time. He groaned when he saw what he was looking for and yawned again when he finally reached his front door.

Yugi immediately sobered up and his eyes widened as he saw who was standing on the other side of his door.

"A-Atem??" He stammered in surprise.

Atem was leaning against the door frame with his usual suave smirk and a pair or black sunglasses shielding his dark crimson eyes.

"Morning Yugi."

Yugi blinked at him.

"Morning. . . Atem it's. . . eight-thirty am. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take you to breakfast."

Yugi gave him an odd look.

"I'm . . not ready?"

Atem removed his sunglasses and gave Yugi a charming smile.

"I can wait."

Yugi blinked at Atem again until finally he sighed and stepped aside and gestured him in.

"Alright." He sighed in defeat. "Come in and wait and I'll be ready as soon as I can."

Atem smiled again and walked past Yugi into the house where he took a seat on the couch and waited patiently.

After roughly half an hour, Yugi emerged dressed in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a white button-down dress shirt. Atem looked him over approvingly.

"Very nice." He said with a smile. Yugi returned it and Atem noted how the younger teen seemed more at ease and less nervous this time.

"Thank you. So, shall we go?"

Atem nodded and stood before following Yugi to and out the door.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself."

Yugi looked up as he sipped his orange juice through a straw.

"Well, not much to tell really." He said one he'd stopped. "My mom and dad are Archaeologists in Egypt so they're gone most of the time, and I live here with my grandpa; but he's gone to visit my mom and dad for a few weeks.

Hmm. . let's see. . . I like all kinds of music, not really a big fan of many sports, but I love games!"

The smile that crossed Atem's face was, this time, genuine.

"I see." He said kindly. Now so familiar, Atem's smile widened as YUgi blushed again.

"I know gaming is. . . kinda for kids, but. . I can't help it. They're just so much fun."

Atem's smile turned to a full-out grin at this.

"Not at all. I know what you mean. I rather enjoy most games myself."

Yugi looked astounded by this confession.

"Really? You like games?"

Atem nodded.

"Yes, I do." He replied truthfully.

A wide grin lit Yugi's face but he said nothing as he finished the rest of his orange juice. Atem chuckled and flagged down the waitress for their check. Once Atem paid, the two left the small cafe and headed to the park.

* * *

Yugi grinned as another swan floated over to him to take the bread he offered.

"They're so beautiful." He said admiringly.

Atem grunted in response. He wasn't having much luck with the swans because they seemed to like him a whole lot less then they liked Yugi. Every time he held out a piece of bread, the swans would eye it hungrily, approach him, then swim away again.

Yugi laughed and gave Atem a playful nudge.

"You've gotta relax." He said kindly. "They can sense your emotions. See, watch."

Yugi smiled at one of the swans and made a clicking sound with his mouth to beckon them. When one approached, he placed a hand over Atem's and lifted it.

"Smile."

Atem gave him an odd look.

"Smile?" He asked bluntly as if Yugi had just asked him to wear a tutu. "At the swan?"

"Just do it!" Yugi scolded, trying not to laugh.

Atem sighed heavily, then smiled at the swan approaching him.

The swan eyed Atem wearily, swimming cautiously towards him until it was directly before him. Slowly, it reached out its long neck towards Atem and after only a slight hesitation, took the bread offered to it.

Atem starred at the swan, astounded, while Yugi grinned wide.

"See!" He replied, thoroughly excited for the elder teen. "I told you."

The swan nudged Atem's hand for more bread and Atem laughed. He looked around but after seeing nothing, he looked back at the bird with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry, there's none left."

The swan looked around Atem as if to see if he was telling the truth. Apparently seeing that he was, it rubbed his hand again almost reassuringly before swimming off to find someone else to feed it.

Atem blinked after the swan while Yugi laughed loudly beside him.

"They're very intelligent creatures." The small teen said when he'd stopped. "Kinda reminds me of flowers; you have to be gentle with beautiful things."

Atem turned his attention to Yugi at this.

"I see what you mean now." He said quietly, unable to take his eyes off of Yugi's face.

Not getting the hidden meaning, Yugi smiled a stood up, offering his hand to Atem as he looked down at him. Atem starred for a moment, then returned Yugi's smile and took his hand, though he stood on his own. To Yugi's surprise however, and secret delight, Atem didn't let it go when he was on his feet.

"So, where to now?" Yugi asked, trying to sound normal as they walked away from the pond.

"Hmm. . . " Atem pondered. "Well, we could always go see a movie?"

Yugi beamed and nodded excitedly.

"Oh, yes please! There's this one movie I've really been wanting to see!"

"What movie?"

"It's called; For the love of Mandy. It's supposed to be a romantic comedy and I heard it's really good!"

Atem made a face.

"A romantic Comedy?" He repeated dully. Yugi nodded enthusiastically but when he saw Atem's face he frowned.

"But, of course, I could always see it another time. We don't have to watch it if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion. . ."

Atem frowned too, a mix of emotions raging inside him. Indecision, reluctance, annoyance a unhappiness. But he wasn't annoyed at Yugi, he was annoyed at himself; for being unhappy because Yugi was.

_"Tell him no, damnit!"_ A voice inside said irritably. _"Tell him he can go watch it with his cutesy friends some other time! Tell him you're not on the whip! Tell him you're not watching some corny, totally-not-funny chick flick on your day off! Tell him-"_

But despite what the voice in his head told him, the words that came out of Atem's mouth were something completely different.

"Sounds good. We'll go see that one."

Yugi beamed again.

"Alright! You'll love it, I know you will!"

Atem forced a smile, but inside he was groaning.

_"Great. . nice going Atem. This is it, this is how you die. From extreme boredom and lack of laughable content in a really bad movie. . ."_

* * *

Atem forced yet another smile as Yugi looked at him, laughing considerably. Atem looked around at the people in the theatre and raised an eyebrow at them all. Every single face was split with laughter and some were even in tears from it. Atem rolled his eyes. The movie was so not that funny. . . . then again, he hadn't really been paying attention to it.

He shook his head.

Of course it was stupid, all romantic comedies were stupid. Why should he waste his time actually paying attention to this one?

Instead of giving in, Atem decided to take the chance to ponder his thoughts and actions lately.

_"How is it that little pip-squeak can just look at me and I loose all my resolve?? I have one thing in my head, one thing I've decided to do and say, and he looks at me and it all goes out the window!"_

_'Atem, you like me right?'_

_'No.'_

_-Look-_

_'Of course I do! I love you!'_

_'Atem, smile at the prettyful swans!'_

_'That's stupid.' _

_-Look- _

_'OK! Here, pretty, pretty birdies.'_

_'Atem, lets go watch a really corny, lame totally un-funny chick flick together.'_

_'Hell no! Did I somehow give you the impression I actually cared about you or something? Because-'_

_-Look intensified-_

_'Because you're absolutely right! You're the earth, moon and sun to me Yugi Mouto!'"_

Atem nodded his head once. Yep, that was about right, that's exactly how it happened. . . OK, maybe not _exactly_.

Atem looked out the corner of his eye at Yugi to see that the small teen was grinning widely as he starred at the big screen.

Looking forward again, Atem sighed lightly. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly feeling this way? He'd never felt so sick and so . . . unusual in his life. Though. . . the feeling wasn't totally unwelcome. He found himself putting the small teen before his own thoughts and needs. He found himself thinking before he spoke so as to not hurt his companion or somehow say the wrong thing. And why had he even gone to see Yugi that morning anyway?

Oh, that's right; he wanted to get to know him, to spend time with him, and to apoogise for the night before.

Atem smiled at this thought, thinking about how much fun he'd had that day and how much he'd enjoyed spending time with Yugi. Of course, that's why he'd gone to see him that norming.

_"No!"_

Atem's eyes suddenly widened in horror.

_"That's _not_why I went to see him! I went to see him to complete a bet! I am not, NOT falling for Yugi Mouto. This is a physical attraction that will disappear as soon as I'm finished the bet! Yugi Mouto is a Sacrificial Lamb!"_

But as soon as this thought came to him, Atem looked over at Yugi and was over-come with guilt.

That sweet, adorable, innocent face. How could he even consider such a horrid thing? How could he have let his so-called-friends talk him into-

_"Ah! Stop it!"_

Atem grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

_"They_ did not _talk me into it! I had willingly agreed and Yugi Mouto is just like any other sacrifice, and come Monday, that's exactly what he'll be!"_

Atem jolted in surprise as he felt something touch his arm. Opening his eyes, he looked to his left to see Yugi looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Atem?" He asked in concern.

Atem swallowed hard, the whirl of emotions in his head instantly ceasing upon looking into that sweet face.

"I'm fine." He said softly, offering a small smile. "Just. . a headache. But it's gone now, don't worry."

Yugi held the frown as he starred at Atem for a few moments and the latter got the unnerving feeling that Yugi was looking right through him. Eventually however, the small teen smiled and took Atem's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"If you're sure." He said kindly. He then turned back to the big screen but kept a hold of Atem's hand.

Atem sighed heavily and looked at the big screen too with a deep frown. If his thoughts were going to bother him and drive him so insane, then the only thing left to do was to actually consume himself in the movie.

Whoopie!

"I know you don't really love me, but could you please pretend, just for one second? I've always prayed Michelle Phifer would love, me; and while you're not the real thing, I happen to believe in giving everyone a fair and equal chance to full-fill my fantasies. . . plus the costume is pretty convincing."

Many people in the theater broke out into laughter again and Atem gave a small chuckle.

_"That was. . . actually a little funny." _He thought in surprise. _"Perhaps this movie might be worth watching after-all. . . to bad I've missed the beginning."_

So, a little more willingly this time, Atem watched the rest of the movie and discovered it was far better then allowing himself to be consumed by his own madness.

* * *

"So, what did you think?"

Atem smiled at Yugi as they walked away from the theater.

"I have to admit, I was surprised, but it was a rather funny movie Yugi. Nice choice."

Yugi grinned wide before biting down onto the hot-dog Atem had bought him.

"Glad you liked it." He said once he'd swallowed.

"I did." Atem replied, before eating his hot dog as well.

The two walked for a while, talking enjoyably as they went, until they eventually arrived at the beach.

Disposing of their garbage in a near-by trash can, they headed down onto the long stretch of sand and walked along the surf while they watched the sun sink low in the sky.

"So, I've told you about me. . ." Yugi began, laughing lightly afterwards. "Sort of, how about you tell me something about you?"

Atem frowned as his hands clenched and unclenched in his pockets. He didn't want to tell Yugi about himself, not when they were enjoying each other's company so thoroughly. So, he did what any other teen who wanted to impress someone would do. He lied.

"Well, as you said earlier, there's not much to say. My mother died when I was young and my father. . . had to go away for a while. I lived with a friend of the family until I was old enough to live on my own, then I moved out and got the apartment I have now. And, that's my story."

Yugi blinked at Atem for a moment, then laughed.

"Well, that seems pretty normal." He said playfully. Atem forced a small half-smile.

"Yes. . normal. . . why don't we sit for a while?"

Yugi smiled again and gave a single nod.

"Sure. We can watch the sun set."

Atem felt a little uneasy at this thought. He wanted noting more then just that, but. . . he had a job to do.

"Of course. . ." He said softly.

So, the two sat down in the sand and Yugi leaned back on his hands with a smile as he starred out at the horizon.

Atem could feel his insides twisting horribly and sickeningly. He wanted to be closer to Yugi, wanted to make him happy, and he could no longer deny that there was a definite attraction between them; but it made Atem sick to think of the bet he had agreed to. Looking at Yugi now, his face bathed in the last rays of the day's sunshine, he wasn't so sure he could go through with it.

"So, Atem . . . are you. . glad you asked me on a date yesterday?"

Atem looked at Yugi in surprise, blinking at him as he fidgeted nervously. Eventually he laughed.

"Of course I am. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so thoroughly."

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Good! I'm glad you asked me!"

Yugi fidgeted again as he looked back out over the ocean.

"I had fun too Atem. . . I . . really like you. It's nice to know not everyone is out to hurt you."

That's when Atem's heart stopped.

Before Yugi could say anything more, he found himself flat on his back, lips to lips with Atem, starring up at the elder teen with wide eyes.

Atem pressed his lips firmly and Yugi's eyes slid shut with a small sigh. Good thing too since at that very moment, Atem's emotions finally over-powered him and tears leaked from under his closed eye lids, streaming down his face like thick, salty rivers.

"_I have to do this!"_Atem thought painfully._ "It's who I am. . . I've done it before. . . I can do it again. . he's just another person. . just another nobody. . . he doesn't mean anything to me!!"_

Yugi moaned softly against Atem's experienced fingers over his body. Atem had to force himself to talk in order to fight the sickening repulsion coursing through him at the thought of what he was doing.

_"This is all just a bet, he'll get over it. I'm just drawn to him because I know he's untouched-"_

This fact was proven as Yugi momentarily broke away from him to release a loud, pleasured moan. Atem choked painfully and recaptured Yugi's lips, forcing himself to continue.

_"He needs to grow up, needs to learn that life isn't all rainbows and butterflies! Needs to learn-"_

_"It's nice to know not everyone is out to hurt you. . ."_

Atem choked as Yugi's words rang out in his head like a desperate plea. In that moment, he knew; he didn't want to be the one to teach Yugi that lesson, he didn't want to be the one to prove to him that everyone _is_ out to hurt you, people _are _bad. He wanted to help Yugi and be with him. Hold him and make him smile.

_"I can't do this!" _

Atem pulled away from Yugi, his eyes squeezed shut as tears continued to stream down his face. He had Yugi right where he wanted him, could have his way however he wanted and however long he wanted it. But he couldn't go through with it.

Yugi's eyes fluttered slowly open as he blinked up at Atem in confusion.

"What's wrong. . ." He mumbled through his ecstatic haze. Once his vision had finally cleared however, he immediately sobered up.

"Atem!" He exclaimed in alarm. "Wh-what's wrong??!"

"Nothing. . ." Atem choked, turning to hide his face from Yugi.

"Don't tell me that's nothing!" Yugi scolded. He moved in front of Atem and pulled him tight to his chest, wrapping him protectively in his arms.

Atem broke down.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. . !!" He choked, clutching the front of Yugi's shirt. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what??" Yugi asked, a mix of confusion and concern.

"This is wrong. . . this is all a huge mistake. . ."

When Yugi stayed silent, Atem looked up into his face and his insides wrenched all over again.

"It's not you, Yugi!" He said hurriedly, noting the pained expression on Yugi's face. "You deserve so much better! Don't waste your time, and especially yourself, on someone like me. . "

Yugi frowned deeply and reached up to gently wipe the tears from Atem's face.

"It's my choice whom to, or not to, waste my time. . . or myself. . on." Yugi whispered. He cupped Atem's face and leaned down to kiss him, but Atem pulled away.

Yugi sighed and Atem's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry. . " Atem whispered. Yugi have him a lop-sided smile.

"It's alright. Maybe we should go home . . . sleep on this?"

Atem nodded in agreement, but he knew he'd have the same thoughts in the morning. He then stood up, wiped his face thoroughly and reached down to offer Yugi a hand. Yugi took the hand and Atem pulled him up.

"How foolish of me!" He said a little angrily. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. . . display, Yugi."

Yugi smiled up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's OK to cry, Atem." He said softly.

Atem gave him a small, half-smile.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

Atem walked Yugi up to his front door and waited while Yugi unlocked it. The small teen turned to him then with a bright smile.

"Thank you again for today Atem, I had a lot of fun."

Atem nodded curtly.

"As did I Yugi. Thank you. Goodnight."

Atem turned and descended the steps but Yugi stopped him on the second.

"Atem?"

Atem turned around and looked up at Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled at him and walked to the edge of the steps. He reached out and gave Atem a tight hug, one that surprised Atem a little but he closed his eyes and hugged the small teen back, savoring how right it felt to have Yugi in his arms and just how perfectly they fit together.

When finally Yugi pulled away, his hands moved up to cup Atem's face as he starred into the bright crimson eyes with a warm smile.

"I don't mind wasting my time on someone like you, Atem." He whispered softly.

Atem's eyes slid shut as Yugi leaned down and pressed a soft, sensual kiss to his lips.

Right then, Atem realized that despite what he thought, he must have a heart because it shattered inside him like the most delicate glass.

Atem's arms wrapped around Yugi's waste as he forced any and all thought from his mind. He didn't care about some stupid bet, he didn't care about his reputation and he didn't care what people thought, all he cared about was the person now held so perfectly in his arms.

When Yugi pulled away from Atem, the elder teen blinked up at him through glossy eyes.

"Goodnight, Atem." He said softly. His thumb lightly caressed Atem's jawbone before giving him a smile and turning to enter the house.

Atem blinked at the closed door long after Yugi was gone. After a few deep, laboured breaths, he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Yugi." He whispered softly.

With a heavy heart, Atem turned then and headed for home.

* * *

**A/N:**Ooooo. .. now that Atem has lost his nerve, what will happen next? Or more importantly, what will happen if Yugi finds out about the bet? Stay tuned for two more fun-filled, exteme DRAMA! ^_^ lol


	3. Day 3: Living in the moment

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry these last two chapters are so rushed guys. . . hopefully they'll be sufficient just the same. I'm also sorry it took so long to post these, but as I'm sure you all did, I was locked out for quite a while due to FF's glitch and before that I was really busy. Anyway, enough with excuses, hope you guys like these as much as the first two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not, unfortunately, own YGO or any of the characters.

* * *

Atem blinked down at the person on the other side of his door in surprise.

_"Well, this is new. . "_ He thought.

"Morning, Atem!" Yugi greeted cheerfully.

Atem blinked at him for another few moments before finally smiling.

"Morning Yugi." He said happily. "What brings you to my humble abode this early?"

Yugi grinned.

"It's not really that early, it's nearly ten am, you came to my house much earlier yesterday! Anyway, I want to take you somewhere, so come on!"

Atem gave Yugi a curious look but leaned over on the counter by the door and grabbed his wallet before proceeding to follow Yugi away from his house.

* * *

"What's with the face? Haven't you ever been to an amusement park before?"

Atem blinked up at the massive amusement rides in awe.

"Well, yes, but. . . I've never been to this particular one before. . ."

"This is Pegasus's amusement park." Yugi replied absently. Before Atem could ask if that was 'the Pegasus', Yugi grabbed his hand excitedly and began to drag him along.

"Come on! You have to see this!"

Atem laughed and allowed himself to be pulled along behind the small teen.

-----

After multiple roller coaster rides, twisters of all kinds, fully exploiting the 'Drop-Zone', and even the Ferris Wheel, Atem was beginning to feel a little sick.

"Oooo! This one-"

"Yugi. ." Atem interrupted. Yugi turned back to Atem jumped a little upon seeing his companion's pale face.

"Woah! You don't look so good! How about we sit down for a bit?"

Atem gave the small teen a grateful smile as they made their way to a park bench and sat down.

Yugi kicked his feet back and forth below him happily as he watched the people passing by while Atem watched him with a smile. Eventually Atem spoke.

"Yugi, why did you come to get me this morning?"

Yugi looked back at Atem as if he's just asked him the most obvious question in the world.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you of course." He stated informatively. He then smiled at the elder teen. "And because I didn't really want to leave things as tense as they were last night. I wanted you to have all good memories of this weekend."

Atem blinked at his companion for a few moments, then smiled happily.

"Good answer." He said with a small laugh. Yugi laughed too and Atem stood up, extending his hand to Yugi.

"I think I feel better now. How about another ride?"

Yugi jumped up and took Atem's hand, both hurrying off to find something they hadn't tried yet.

After many hours, Atem was sure they'd been on every ride in the park and he was sure the huge grin on his face would be stuck there permanently. It was when Yugi was eyeing a huge red roller coaster excitedly that a loud boom over-head stopped them in their tracks. Both teens looked up into the sky just as the clouds broke down and cried.

"Uh-oh." Yugi yelled over the sudden roar of rain, a wide grin on his face. "I think we'd better head back home before we catch cold!"

Atem laughed and nodded.

"I think you're right! Let's go!"

So the two pulled their coats tight around them and hi-tailed it out of there as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

Both teens laughed heartily as Yugi opened the door to his house and they walked in. The smaller teen grinned up at Atem after shaking his long spiky locks free of water, spraying Atem with droplets and making him laugh again.

"Did you have fun?" Yugi asked the elder teen hopefully. Atem gave him a genuine smile.

"Yes, I did. More then I've had in a very long time. Thank you. Yugi."

Yugi grinned at him.

"Well, it's still kinda early; you wanna play a game?"

Atem chuckled at Yugi's hopeful stare and nodded.

"Sure, lets play a game."

Yugi grinned and darted off to his room while Atem made his way to the living room at sat down.

"Here's a good one!" Yugi said excitedly only moments later.

He was holding up a rather complicated looking board game. Again Atem chuckled and nodded and Yugi plopped down on the floor across him and laid the game on the small table between them.

The two played this game for a while, then moved on to another, and another, until they had wiled away their hours laughing and playing games together. Finally Atem absently glanced up at the wall, caught sight of the clock there and sighed.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?" Yugi absently replied, not looking up as he contemplated his next move on the board game.

"It's getting late, and we've both got school in the morning. I should be going."

Yugi looked up at Atem and gave him a disappointed look, but looking up at the wall, he realized the crimson-eyed teen was right and sighed.

"You're right, we'll be tired if we don't get any sleep."

Yugi stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to the window. Parting the curtains, he saw it was still raining and turned back to Atem with a small smile.

"Hang on just a minute before you leave, it's still raining and it's dark out, I'll get you a flashlight and umbrella."

Atem felt a touch of warmth for the small teen as he watched Yugi once more dart out of the room. With a smile and a shake of the head, he got up from the couch and walked over to the window to absently stare out at the rain as he waited.

_"To think. . ."_ Atem thought with a warm smile. _"Just two days ago I had far different plans for this boy. Who ever thought I'd actually-"_

Atem's thoughts stopped there as he felt his cheeks flush hotly. A moment later however, he turned around upon hearing Yugi's voice call to him, and saw the small teen at the top of the stairs, visible from the living room, grinning at him.

"Hey! Come here a minute! I wanna show you something really cool!"

Atem smiled and gave Yugi an odd look but moved to follow him nonetheless.

Reaching the top of the stairs, and Yugi, Atem followed the amethyst-eyed teen down the hall to a modest looking bedroom with a pile of games in the corner.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before??"

Atem turned to Yugi and raised an eyebrow at the strange object the teen was holding out to him. He furrowed his brows and accepted the object as he backed up and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed while he examined the strange item.

After much contemplation and curiosity, Atem finally looked up at Yugi, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it?"

Yugi moved to sit beside Atem on the bed and Atem's eyes followed him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Yugi replied. "My grandpa brought it back for me from Egypt on his last visit with my parents. It used to be a puzzle, all in pieces, but I solved it and put it together! Isn't it awesome?"

Atem looked back at the strange golden object and turned it over in his hands once more.

"Indeed." Atem replied truthfully, looking up at Yugi, his heart clenched upon seeing the huge smile on the teen's face. He was obviously very fond of his grandfather and his many adventures. Noting this fact, and remembering Yugi's story told to him the day before, Atem's insides twisted with guilt and he could hide his secrets no more.

"Yugi. . " Atem said softly, looking away from the teen and gently placing the puzzle on the floor beside him. "I . . . wasn't completely honest with you yesterday. . . when you asked me about myself. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think any less of me. . ."

Yugi's smile faded to a concerned expression and he scooted closer to Atem to place a hand over his.

"I wouldn't think any less of you for your past Atem. . ."

Atem closed his eyes as he savored the warm feeling Yugi's hand on his created. Eventually he spoke again.

"It was true my mother died in childbirth, but. . . . my father didn't simply 'have to go away', he . . . was forced to. . . "

Atem bit is lip, feeling the emotions of things he'd long since locked away coming to surface once again. Finally he took a deep breath and continued.

"After my mother died, everyone said my father went insane with grief. The hired help in our house took care of me and everyone stayed out of my father's way, but . . . one day, one of the maids heard a commotion in my room. When she went to see what it was, she saw my father standing over my unconscious body. . . he wanted me dead, blaming me for my mother's death and unable to stand looking at me because I looked so much like her. . ."

Yugi's eyes widened and flooded with tears as Atem told his story.

"The maid called the butler and together they pulled my father away from me while another maid called the police. They took my father away and I went to live with the maid who'd found me and her family. And again, as I said yesterday, when I was old enough, after much insistence, she got me my apartment on my own with the condition that they could check in on me from time to time."

Atem stopped talking and starred at his hands, unable to look at Yugi. After what felt like hours of agony however, Atem finally felt a hand on his face before it was turned to look into deep purple eyes.

"How could I ever hate you for something you had absolutely no control over?"

Atem said nothing, he simply starred back at Yugi as the smaller teen got on his knees and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tightly to himself much the same as he had the previous night.

Atem sighed in content, feeling as if the weight of the entire world had just been lifted from his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around the small teen, he leaned down to rest his head on Yugi's chest and nuzzled his face into it.

"Thank you, Yugi . ." He mumbled gratefully. "I'm so glad to have met you. ."

Yugi reached down to place a finger under Atem's chin, gently lifting it slightly to look up at him.

"I could never hate you." He whispered again. "And I'm very glad to have met you too Atem. . "

Atem's heart stopped beating as Yugi leaned down and pressed his lips to Atem's. Now without the burden of thoughts or unwanted emotions and insecurities, Atem kissed Yugi back full-force, sitting up now to take the small teen into his arms instead.

Yugi's arms slipped around Atem's neck and shoulders as he pressed their bodies tight together. Atem felt his heart immediately start up again and begin beating faster then ever before. He felt Yugi shift slightly and slowly fall backwards until a moment later he was laying atop the small teen on the bed.

Yugi's hands slipped from Atem's neck, down his arms and around his waist, encircling the slim torso as Atem's lips left his and began administrating tiny licks and kisses to the sensitive flesh of his neck.

Atem's hands left Yugi's waist and began to explore, no longer thinking, no longer paying attention to what he was doing, just letting his instincts take over.

The atmosphere of the room was beginning to heat up immensely and Yugi found himself constantly biting his lip and holding his breath more often then not. The feelings and sensations coursing through him were the most intense he'd ever felt. He loved them and he didn't want them to stop, he wanted more.

It was when Yugi finally moaned loudly that Atem froze, finally realizing what he was doing and what was happening. He pulled away from Yugi slightly and looked into the small face, mentally cursing himself as he noted the flushed face and glazed eyes, barely visible from under the low eyelids.

"What's wrong now?" Yugi asked in a low, husky whisper that almost classified as a whine.

"Yugi, I told you last night . . . this isn't right. I never should have- . . I don't want you to-"

Yugi silenced Atem with a deep, hungry kiss, one Atem couldn't pull away from. When the small teen pulled away, Atem himself nearly whined.

"I don't care what you think." Yugi replied playfully, but the undertone was very serious. "I want this Atem, and I know you do too. You care about me don't you? So what's there to worry about?"

Taking Atem's silence and warm expression as confirmation, Yugi pulled the teen back into another addictive kiss, one that Atem absolutely could not pull out of.

A single thought ran through Atem's mind before loosing himself completely to the temptation that was Yugi.

_"No one has to know. . . it'll be our secret."_

* * *

Atem smiled down at Yugi as he stood outside his door. It was very, very late and both were extremely tired, but both of them glowed brightly after their shared blissful experience.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Yugi questioned, affectionately rubbing his thumbs over the back of the hands linked with his.

"Of course." Atem replied. "Good night Yugi."

Yugi smiled as Atem leaned down to press their lips together for one last time that night. Yugi kissed him deeply and smiled again when they pulled away.

"Goodnight. . . or rather, good morning." Yugi laughed lightly at the gradually brightening sky.

Atem chuckled and gave Yugi one last quick kiss before turning and walking down the front steps.

Hearing the faint click behind him, Atem smiled as he looked up into the now clear and cloudless, dark twilight sky. He closed his eyes and smiled wide as he felt the cool air on his face, a refreshing change from the past few hours.

Atem jumped a little when he heard a loud, obnoxious sound reverberating from his jacket pocket, seeming like a whole marching band in the dead silence of the night. Quickly shoving his hand inside his jacket pocket, Atem yanked his cell phone from inside and quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Heeey! Stud! Where are you?"

Atem grinned happily.

"Walking back from Yugi's house." He replied giddily without really thinking.

He jumped upon hearing a loud whoop from the speaker of the phone and frowned, knowing what was coming.

"I knew you'd do it, you old dog you! Took you longer then usual, but that can be over-looked!"

"Bakura!" Atem barked. "Stop that foolishness this instant!"

Immediately the other line went silent and Atem sighed in frustration. Being as exausted as he was, his brain was clearly not functioning as well as normally and he was still stuck on blissful thoughts of himself and a certain amethyst-eyed teen.

"It's not like that, it- . . I mean, I didn't. . . keep your mouth shut about Yugi and I! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and I need some sleep. Goodnight."

With nothing more to say, Atem closed his phone and blocked his white-haired from his mind, another dopey grin coming to his face as he continued home thinking of Yugi.


	4. Day 4: Facing the music

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter -crosses fingers- Hope you guys are satisfied . . .

**PS: **To. . . Um, _yugifan _I believe your name was, whom had an alternate view on my story . . . I decided to stick to my original plot, no offense, but it's not, however, quite the 'typical ending' you described. So, having said that, I hope you like this ending nonetheless. :)

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own YuGiOh. . :(

* * *

Yugi couldn't help but have a slight spring to his step as he walked through the corridors of school. He was dead-tired but that couldn't dampen his abnormally good and cheerful mood.

However, when Yugi finally noticed all the people starring and whispering around him as he walked, his step slowed considerably.

_"Why. . are they all. . . starring at me. .?"_ He thought unconsciously.

Shaking his head, he decided to ignore these people and find his friends. His mood finally went down hill when he reached outside and found his small group doing exactly the same thing everyone else was. Approaching them with a frown, he stopped in front of them and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What's up guys?" He asked, trying to sounds like his usual cheery self.

The members of the group all looked around at each other and seemed a little reluctant to speak. When it seemed no one else would say anything, Joey turned towards Yugi with a slightly distressed look.

"Everyone's sayin' you slept wit Atem! Is it true??!"

"Joey!" Tea and Serenity yelled in unison, both reaching to smack him upside the head.

"OW!" Joey replied, glaring at his sister and friend, and rubbing his head friend before turning back Yugi expectantly.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably.

"Um. . . Well, we spent the night together, but. . . nothing really happened." Yugi lied, feeling guilty for doing so but not really wanting to reveal such a truth just yet.

Tea, seemingly saddened by this, threw her her arms around the small teen with teary eyes.

"Oh you poor thing!" She wailed. "That mean. . . mean jerk!"

Yugi reached up to pat her back awkwardly.

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him. I feel very lucky to have spent time with Atem."

The others in the group all exchanged another look, but before anything else could be said, a mocking accented voice from behind them made them all turn around.

"There's our little lamb now!"

Yugi furrowed his brows at Bakura.

"Lamb?" He questioned in confusion, feeling this was a very stupid nickname for someone, even if it's supposed to be mean.

Ignoring him, Seto spoke with a wicked smirk on his face.

"How's it feel, Yugi? Knowing you're just another victim of a long-practiced ritual?"

The faces of Yugi's friends paled, but Yugi looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked cautiously. Bakura and Seto burst into laughter.

"Awe! He doesn't know yet!" Bakura cooed in false sympathy to Seto. He then turned back to Yugi with a vicious smirk.

"Did you actually think Atem cared about you? He's such a good little actor. You were nothing more then a sacrificial lamb, just like so many naive little brats before you."

Yugi blinked, still in incomprehension.

"Sacrificial-?"

"Lamb." Seto finished. "Since you obviously don't know what that means, let me explain. It means that Atem only pretended to be nice to you, only pretended to care about you to sleep with you. After that, you're ruined, no one wants you any more. Especially not Atem!"

Bakura's wicked grin widened.

"Imagine, sleeping with someone after only a few nights of knowing them, it's disgusting! You little whore!"

Yugi's eyes widened and instantly blurred with tears.

"No. . . " He whispered in a mix of disbelief and pain. "It's not true. . ."

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around to face the new voice and his eyes narrowed upon seeing Atem's smiling face walking towards him.

Instantly Atem's smile dropped to a deep frown.

"Yugi. . what's wrong?"

"A sacrificial lamb?!" He shouted through his tears. "Is that all I was, was that your plan all along, Atem?!"

Atem's eyes widened and he turned to face Bakura and Seto, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

"What have you two told him?" He asked angrily. Both of them smirked and Seto crossed his arms.

"Only the truth." Seto replied smugly. Atem's teeth clenched.

"You don't know the truth." The growled.

At this point, a rather large crowd at began to form around the scene, waiting for the ritualistic performance of ridiculing the victim.

"Is it true?" Yugi whispered, his voice barely above a whisper. Atem frowned.

"Yes. . ." He replied, his own voice barely a whisper as well. "That was the plan, but. . . things changed. . . I found myself-"

Atem bit his lip, unable to say what he wanted, he settled for something else.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. . "

Yugi starred at Atem for a few moments and after a long time, he stepped away from the teen.

"I don't believe you." He whispered, a little louder this time.

At this point, the crowd had begun to get restless, and not having heard anything that was said, they seemed to inch a little closer.

"Is is true, Atem?" Someone shouted among the crowd.

Atem, only then realizing they had an audience, though it didn't surprise him, frowned as he looked round at them all. He then looked back at Yugi and frowned deeply. After a long silence he spoke.

"No."

A collective gasp was heard and among the shocked faces, three faces stood out more then the rest.

Bakura, Seto and Yugi.

Starring deep into Yugi's eyes Atem spoke again.

"It was my intention to Sacrifice him but. . . Yugi turned me down."

The silence around the two was deafening and Yugi was blinking at Atem in bewilderment.

"If that's true, then why was Yugi so upset?" Someone else shouted. Atem sighed.

"Because he didn't know about my original plans and I hadn't intended to tell him. Therefor, he was angry with me, justly so I should think. Unfortunately for him, he'd almost gotten himself a very bad name. . . just like too many before him. . . for the error of my. . friends."

Bakura and Seto blinked at Atem, thoroughly confused and bewildered. Atem continued.

"I take it it was those two who have been spreading these false rumors? Seeing as they're usually the ones to do so, and they're the only ones I was talking to last night."

Seto looked up and Bakura scratched the side of his head absently, avoiding Atem's gaze. Atem's frown deepened.

"As I thought." He said simply. "I hope this teaches you all a lesson about jumping to conclusions and assuming things?"

Atem looked back at Yugi then, whom had seemingly shaken himself out of his shock and was eyeing Atem suspiciously and wearily. Surprising Yugi again however, Atem bent down and knelt on one knee before him, reaching out to take his hands in his own.

"So, now that you know the truth, the only thing left to do is tell you that after the first night, everything I said and felt was real. I . . . have come to really care about you Yugi, and now all I can do is beg for your forgiveness. . ."

Yugi, ignoring the crowd cheering and chanting around him for him to forgive the handsome teen, starred at Atem a little skeptically, really considering all the facts.

Atem had intended something unspeakably horrible before he'd ever spoken to Yugi. . .

Then again, he'd just lied to his best friends and what seemed to be the entire school to save Yugi's name and attempt to earn his forgiveness. . .

Perhaps Atem was telling the truth? Perhaps he really had taken a liking to the small teen? Perhaps everything they'd said and done over the past few days was real and genuine and they both really thought something special over each other -- for that's certainly how it had seemed and Yugi knew for a fact that what he felt was real.

Perhaps. . .

Yugi blinked himself back to reality and was immediately assaulted with the cheers and chants of the crowd again. He looked at Atem and almost smiled at the nervous wreck he'd become, his hands in his lap, clenching and unclenching while the expression on his face looked like he was awaiting his death sentence.

Finally Yugi's hard expression softened and he knew what he had to do. Laughing, he titled his head to one side slightly and grinned.

"I forgive you."

The crowd broke out into a deafening applause and Atem heaved a mighty sigh of relief. Yugi laughed again at Atem's 'dodging the bullet' expression and stepped forward.

"You don't get a second chance." Yugi teased playfully. Atem gave him a lop-sided smile, still unable to believe his good fortune.

"I'll make sure I don't need one." He replied.

Yugi smiled and reached down to cup Atem's face before leaning down to press their lips together.

Atem sighed happily, ignoring the deafening whoops and wolf-calls around him as he enveloped Yugi in his arms and pulled him close.

It had been a close call, but Atem had been granted more then he and many felt he deserved. But still, everyone has to learn somehow and even criminals sometimes deserved second chances; and as it turned out, Yugi was just the person to make him turn over a new leaf and give him just that.


End file.
